legionariosfandomcom-20200214-history
Legionarios
=''Biography= 'Foundation and first steps' On February of 2009, Alfredo Escudero formed the band, which had its first stable formation on July of that year with Alfredo on bass and vocals and David Chueca Urzuy on guitars. Shortly after that, in august, the band tried with a young singer, Tatiana Castro, but it didn't work out and she left the band one month later. David left the band weeks before that The band continued with only Alfredo as an official member, and recorded "Legionarios" and "Legionarios II" EPs. In april 2010, bassist Salvador Medina and guitarist Israel Aballe joined the band to record "Legionarios III", Alfredo took care of guitars for that EP. One month after Legionarios III was released, Israel left the band, and Genaro Campos joined as the first official drummer of Legionarios. In June 2010, Alma Ross joins as a singer to record "Legionarios IV", which had her on vocals, Alfredo on guitars, Salvador on bass and Genaro on drums. Alma left the bands two months later. 'Studio album and first stable formation' August 2010 was the month Timoteo Encinas joined the band as a guitarist. This new formation, with Timoteo and Alfredo as guitarists (Alfredo also vocals), Salvador on bass and Genaro Campos on drums was the one that recorded the band's first studio album 'No Life til Thrash', released on September 2010. After the recording of the album Salvador and Genaro were fired from the band due to unprofessional behaviour. Shortly after this, Manolo Trincado Settier joined the band, and formed the stable formation of Legionarios until their splitting up on 2012: Alfredo on vocals/bass, Timoteo on guitars and Manolo on drums. This line up recorded two more EPs and the second studio album of the band 'Legion de Fuego' 'First world tour and split up' On February 2011, Legionarios embarked on its first world tour. They travelled through all the continents. This was the official poster for the tour: Everything was going up for the band, but on February 11th 2012, Legionarios split up. Alfredo and Manolo decided to leave and this was the last message that appeared in their official page: '' "Legionarios 2009-2012 Alfredo Escudero y Manolo Trincado han abandonado Legionarios. No se sabe si Timoteo seguira o no con la banda, pero se cancela la grabacion del disco nuevo y Legionarios ha dejado de existir." Finally, the new album was recorded with the available songs and published under the name "Legion de Fuego" 'The comeback and "From the Depths of Hell"' Alfredo decided to resucitate the band on February 2015, for that purposes he called guitarist Isaac Gallegos and drummer Miguel Careaga, which joined the line up right away. That formation recorded the first EP in 3 years for Legionarios: "Augescens...", which did very good on sales. After that record, Legionarios embarked in its second world tour, and shortly after that they recorded the third studio album "From the Depths of Hell". This record is the most successful of the band until today, with 270 thousand copies sold around the world. 'Alfredo's solo career and a new return' Legionarios suffered another loss on september 2015, this time was its founder. Alfredo Escudero decided to leave the band in order to pursuit a solo career. One month later Isaac would leave the band, Miguel staying as the only member. The band didn't have much activity until february 2016. On that month Alfredo returned to the band, and together with Miguel they recorded "Back from the ashes... of hell" EP. Israel would return to the band on march 2016, bringing back together the lineup that recorded first album and EP of the band after the comeback. 'Demonic Agony' The band released their fourth full length album entitled 'Demonic Agony', on May 2016, with very good reception all over the world 'Touring and present of the band' The band made an Asian/North America tour on April 2016, and then an european tour on June 2016. On 20th september 2016 Alfredo's son, Matias, joined the band as its second guitarist. Actually, they are on their way to record a new EP called "The Last Gate", which is expected to be released near october/november. 'Alfredo Escudero's final departure' On March 10th 2017, Alfredo Escudero officially announced their departure from the band after the band's two concerts in Buenos Aires on 11th and 12nd. The official announcement: "Hi everyone, Alfredo here. I'm announcing my departure from Legionarios after these two shows in Buenos Aires on Saturday and Sunday, It's been for me a great journey of 8 years, and I think I have to move on with my career into something different. I have nothing for Isaac and Miguel but good wishes and hopes they can make this band successful. They are great guys and I know they can do it. See you in another adventure! AE" Alfredo's son, Matias, Miguel and Isaac will continue in the band, Isaac will be the new singer, meanwhile Matias will leave the guitar and become the new bass player. 'Post Alfredo Escudero era' Legionarios released the follow up of their last EP, called "The Fallen Angel Revenge", last April 1st. It will be the first record without its founding member and the studio debut for Matias. A tour was announced on March 29th 2017, visiting America, Asia, Oceania and Africa. European tour will be announced later. 'Gema, the new singer - World Tour and new record' On April 7th, Gema Toro was announced as the new singer of Legionarios. Isaac will return to his guitar duties exclusively. Gema is expected to make her debut on Rio de Janeiro, as part of the South American Tour of the band. On May 2017 the band began its world tour that will take them to Asia and Europe as well. The recordings for their next album "Masacre Infernal" will begin in June and its expected to be released by the end of the year. 'Matias departure' Matias Escudero announced on July 10th he will be leaving the band permanently, making his final performance on Rome that same day. His future is unknown. His statement: "I'm putting an end to this amazing journey I had with Legionarios due to personal matters. I wish the guys and girl the best for the future. Cheers, Matias" Legionarios will remain with Isaac on bass duties and Gema as their new guitarist. 'Masacre Infernal and La Prueba y el Error' Legionarios is releasing his new EP "Masacre Infernal" on july 25th. They're throwing a release party in New York, for whom they have kindly invited previous band members Alfredo and Matias Escudero. This will be the first time that all the five living members of the band are together. On August 2017, Legionarios launched another EP called "La Prueba y el Error". This ep was a big sale success. 'El Comienzo' Legionarios has released a serie of four singles called "El Comienzo", they have been a huge success on sales and the band is currently touring all over the world to promote them. On January 9th 2018, they released the much expected full length record "El Comienzo". 14 days later, while touring the world, Legionarios released a new single called 'Amanecer', followed by another one called 'Atardecer' 'Fourth member - Gema's Death' On May 23rd Gema Toro decided to leave the band arguing personal issues. Two days later the band recruited a new bassist, so Isaac could return to his guitar duties and pick up vocals. On May 30th, Gema Toro commited suicide following a long depression. According to the doctors she drank rat poison that killed her in a matter of minutes 'No bassist and Hiatus' Franco Quadrio left the band only three months after joining, on august 9th 2018. Since then Isaac and Miguel didn't continue with any projects within the band, however no announcement on splitting was made, band entered a temporary hiatus. 'New formation without Miguel' On January 2019, long time member Miguel Carega left Legionarios, to be replaced by Lucille Hammond. Isaac will continue doing bass duties, whilst Lucille will be the singer and guitarist. No drummer was hired yet 'Legionarios splits apart' After Isaac left the band on May 2019, Legionarios was legally considered disolved. This is a statement released by founder Alfredo Escudero on that matter: "Legionarios was a society, besides being a band. It was property, and still is, 33% mine, 33% Isaac's and 33% Miguel's. After my departure, all economic rights were 50-50 for Isaac and Miguel to decide. Once Miguel departed, Isaac decided to continue with the band with new members. This was ok for both of us. But when Isaac left the band, we could not longer recognize anything done after that being called as Legionarios, neither concerts or records. That's why we don't recognize '001' and '002' EP's nor 001 album, being Noche the last official record released by Legionarios. At the same time, we don't recognize Angel Healy and Claudia Healy as member of Legionarios. This is not a problem given that they are performing under a different name other than Legionarios. To sum up, we, Legionarios band, do not recognize ANYTHING done under the name of Legionarios after may 23rd 2019, the date that Isaac left the band. The relationship between all 3 members of Legionarios is amicable, and it always was, but at the moment the band is split-up" =''Band Members= Actual Members ''no actual members Past Members *''Alfredo Escudero - Vocals/Bass'' (07/07/2009 - 11/02/2012, 24/02/2015 - 02/09/2015, 17/02/2016 - 12/03/2017) *''Miguel Careaga - Drums'' (10/03/2015 - 02/01/2019) *''Israel Aballe (QEPD) - Guitars/Vocals'' (02/04/2010 - 16/05/2010) *''Tatiana Castro (QEPD) - Vocals'' (25/08/2009 - 01/10/2009) *''David Chueca Urzay (QEPD)- Guitars'' (07/07/2009 - 29/08/2009) *''Alma Ross (QEPD) - Vocals'' (02/06/2010 -06/08/2010) *''Salvador Medina (QEPD) - Bass/Vocals'' (03/04/2010 - 15/09/2010) *''Genaro Campos (QEPD) - Drums'' (08/05/2010 - 06/10/2010) *''Manolo Trincado Settier (QEPD) - Drums'' (15/10/2010 - 01/02/2012) *''Timoteo Encinas (QEPD)- Guitars'' (14/08/2010 - 07/08/2012) *''Matias Escudero - Guitars'' (20/09/2016 - 12/03/2017), Bass (12/03/2017 - 10/07/2017) *''Gema Toro - Vocals'' (07/04/2017 - 23/05/2018), Guitars (10/07/2017 - 23/05/2018) *''Franco Quadrio Aristarchi - Bass'' (23/05/2018 - 09/08/2018) *''Lucille Hammond - Vocals (QEPD)'' (02/01/2019 - 10/05/2019), Guitars (02/01/2019 - 10/05/2019) *''Isaac Gallegos - Bass'' (11/07/2017 - 23/05/2018, 02/01/2019 - 23/05/2019), Guitars (24/02/2015 - 05/10/2015, 20/03/2016 - 10/07/2017, , 23/05/2018 - 02/01/2019), Vocals (10/03/2017 - 07/04/2017, 23/05/2018 - 02/01/2019) Band Members Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2009 ScaleMinor = increment:1 start:2009 Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom Colors = id:vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:guitar value:green legend:Guitars id:bass value:blue legend:Bass id:drums value:orange legend:Drums id:album value:black legend:Studio_albums id:eps value:gray(0.7) legend:EPs id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars LineData = at:02/11/2009 color:eps layer:back at:02/12/2009 color:eps layer:back at:21/04/2010 color:eps layer:back at:05/06/2010 color:eps layer:back at:12/01/2011 color:eps layer:back at:11/10/2011 color:eps layer:back at:30/03/2015 color:eps layer:back at:15/03/2016 color:eps layer:back at:06/04/2017 color:eps layer:back at:25/07/2017 color:eps layer:back at:22/08/2017 color:eps layer:back at:03/10/2017 color:eps layer:back at:01/11/2017 color:eps layer:back at:28/11/2017 color:eps layer:back at:27/12/2017 color:eps layer:back at:23/01/2018 color:eps layer:back at:21/02/2018 color:eps layer:back at:20/03/2018 color:eps layer:back at:18/04/2018 color:eps layer:back at:23/05/2018 color:eps layer:back at:15/09/2010 color:album layer:back at:10/05/2011 color:album layer:back at:27/07/2015 color:album layer:back at:10/05/2016 color:album layer:back at:09/01/2018 color:album layer:back at:01/05/2018 color:album layer:back BarData = bar:Alfredo text:"Alfredo Escudero" bar:Tatiana text:"Tatiana Castro" bar:Alma text:"Alma Ross" bar:Gema text:"Gema Toro" bar:David text:"David Chueca Urzuy" bar:Israel text:"Israel Aballe" bar:Timoteo text:"Timoteo Encinas" bar:Isaac text:"Isaac Gallegos" bar:Matias text:"Matias Escudero" bar:Lucille text:"Lucille Hammond" bar:Salvador text:"Salvador Medina" bar:Franco text:"Franco Quadrio Aristarchi" bar:Genaro text:"Genaro Campos" bar:Manolo text:"Manolo Trincado Settier" bar:Miguel text:"Miguel Careaga" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10.-4) bar:Alfredo from:01/01/2009 till:25/08/2009 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/10/2009 till:02/06/2010 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:06/08/2010 till:11/02/2012 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:24/02/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:17/02/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Alfredo from:01/01/2009 till:07/07/2009 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:03/04/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:17/02/2016 till:20/03/2016 color:guitar bar:Alfredo from:07/07/2009 till:03/04/2010 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:15/09/2010 till:11/02/2012 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:24/02/2015 till:02/09/2015 color:bass bar:Alfredo from:20/03/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:bass bar:Tatiana from:25/08/2009 till:01/10/2009 color:vocals bar:Gema from:07/04/2017 till:23/05/2018 color:vocals bar:Gema from:10/07/2017 till:23/05/2018 color:guitar width:2.5 bar:Alma from:02/06/2010 till:06/08/2010 color:vocals bar:David from:07/07/2009 till:29/08/2009 color:guitar bar:Israel from:02/04/2010 till:16/05/2010 color:guitar bar:Timoteo from:14/08/2010 till:07/08/2012 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:12/03/2017 till:07/04/2017 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Isaac from:23/05/2018 till:02/01/2019 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Isaac from:24/02/2015 till:05/10/2015 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:20/03/2016 till:10/07/2017 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:23/05/2018 till:02/01/2019 color:guitar bar:Isaac from:10/07/2017 till:23/05/2018 color:bass bar:Isaac from:02/01/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:bass bar:Matias from:20/09/2016 till:12/03/2017 color:guitar bar:Matias from:12/03/2017 till:10/07/2017 color:bass bar:Salvador from:03/04/2010 till:15/09/2010 color:bass bar:Franco from:23/05/2018 till:09/08/2018 color:bass bar:Genaro from:08/05/2010 till:05/10/2010 color:drums bar:Manolo from:15/10/2010 till:01/02/2012 color:drums bar:Miguel from:10/03/2015 till:02/01/2019 color:drums bar:Lucille from:02/01/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:vocals width:2.5 bar:Lucille from:02/01/2019 till:10/05/2019 color:guitar }} =''Discography= Studio Albums *No Life Til Thrash'' (2010) *''Legion de Fuego'' (2011) *''From the Depths of Hell'' (2015) *''Demonic Agony'' (2016) *''El Comienzo'' (2018) *''Amanece'' (2018) EPs *''Legionarios'' (2009) *''Legionarios II'' (2009) *''Legionarios III'' (2010) *''Legionarios IV'' (2010) *''Nueva Era'' (2011) *''Guerrero Nacional'' (2011) *''Augescens...'' (2015) *''Back from the ashes... of hell'' (2016) *''The Last Gate'' (2016) *''The Fallen Angel Revenge'' (2017) *''Masacre Infernal'' (2017) *''La Prueba y el Error'' (2017) *''El comienzo. Single'' (2017) *''El comienzo. Single 2'' (2017) *''El comienzo. Single 3'' (2017) *''El comienzo. Single 4'' (2017) *''Amanecer'' (2018) *''Atardecer'' (2018) *''Anochecer'' (2018) *''Dia'' (2018) *''Noche'' (2018) Category:Browse